


Just Domestic Things

by njhft_mgc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, LMAO, M/M, Mattress shoppinggggg, Smut, Steve Needs a Hug, Stucky - Freeform, Teasing, These prompts, mentions of - Freeform, they both have issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njhft_mgc/pseuds/njhft_mgc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MATTRESS SHOPPING, BICKERING, AND TESTING THE QUALITY. DAILY DOSE OF THESE DUMB DUMBS</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Bucky and Steve go mattress shopping. That's it. Let the craziness insue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Domestic Things

Mattress shopping¿¿

"Who the fuck still mattress shops? This is for old married couples."

Bucky was a complaining, groaning mess the whole car drive but Steve had no issue you with it. The way Buck crossed his arms across his chest and huffed out a sigh ever once in a while was _beyond_ adorable, and he only ever complained when they were stopped at a red light so Steve wouldn't get an earful as he was driving.

"Young people mattress shop. It's the sweet domestic part of the relationship, like how we went nightstand shopping like last week." Steve quipped, eyes glued on the road as he was turning into the store's parking lot, placing his right arm around Bucky's passenger seat, twisting his head a bit to park properly.

"That was fun, okay? But mattresses? What's wrong with the one we have right now? Sure, it's got a _few_ loose springs, but that's nothing that can't be fixed."

Steve parked the car, switching it off and he stared at Bucky for a moment before randomly just leaning closer, kissing his boyfriend for a long minute, Buck being the first to pull back for air. He was still a bit prissy but from the blush residing on his cheeks, Steve saw it fit to leave the car now with Bucky as calm as he'll ever get, honestly.

"They all look the same.." Steve muttered, walking through the first display line of mattress, probably the cheapest as well. They may have been superheroes but they had a budget.

"Are we allowed to sit on them? Because this one looks like a fucking cloud, come on, Rogers."

Before Steve could protest, he was being dragged to the next line, the queen and king sized mattresses. And the _real_ fluffy ones. Bucky skimmed the little displayed description and when he concluded that yes they could sit on them, he fell face first onto a king sized mattress, a groan immediately escaping him. Steve laughed momentarily before in taking a sharp breath from being tugged down, half falling on top of Bucky and sinking down into the other side of the bed.

"Fuuuuuck, it feels so _good_." Bucky practically moaned out, twisting and turning a couple times till he was laying on his back, left arm supporting his head like a pillow and Steve soon followed suit, letting his right arm fall gently over Bucky's front, just naturally moving so his hand could stroke the soldier's stubble-clad jaw and cheek.

"Should we get it? Because I want to call dibs on the right side right now." Steve hummed out, shutting his eyes a bit as he picked up on the laugh that escaped Buck's lips, who leaned into the stroking calmly.

Who cared if they were in public, more than half a century of nothing and in a society that's more accepting calls for some PDA.

"Yes yes, let's get it. Left side sounds good to me but try not to fall asleep on my arm, sorta don't want to punch you or strangle you in our sleep." This time they both laughed, even as the store clerk came to see if they were buying it, Steve saying a breathless _yes_ and in no time they were heaving the so called mattress to their van, praying it fit in the trunk or they had some complaints about the S.H.I.E.L.D cars. Thankfully, it did fit and they were on their way home.

"So how will this fit in the doorway?" "Shit, uh... Here's the plan, you get your shield and we'll make a tunnel -" Steve rolled his eyes, coming to a stop at a red light and turning to his passenger.

"Lemme stop you there, comrade. No tunnels and no breaking anything. We'll squeeze." Bucky glared at the other for a moment and sighed, stealing a quick kiss before turning away.

"Green light for gooooo, Steven. You're no fun."

"But think of all the fun we can have _on_ this bed without having to worry about filling in tunnels later?" Steve mentioned just as they pulled into the building parkway, clicking it off again and stepping out. Bucky sat and thought for a moment, stepping out quickly and scurrying after Steve to the boot of the car.

"Yes but it'd make it 10 times more cooler! Come on, babe."

"We're too old for that stuff now, maybe when we were 17 but not now."

They continued to bicker over how _funless_ Steve was, even when they were carrying the mattress up the stairs and pushing it through their apartment doorway.

"Steve, pull harder. How am I supposed to push everything?"

"Well, maybe if you were _less_ fun we'd get this done."

"That doesn't even make any fucking sense."

"Language!"

Bucky rolled his eyes once again at the remark, pushing with all his might as he muttered more ' _fucks_ ' and ' _shits_ ' under his breath but loud enough for Steve to hear on the other side.

"I can still hear you -- oh damn, there we go!" Steve exclaimed as the last bit of the mattress made it through the door, almost knocking them both away.

"You can do the rest, Mr. Boss man. I'll fix up dinnerrrrr." Bucky chimed, running away from the scene before Steve could even say no. A groan of distaste here and grunts from pulling and the retched thing was in place on their bed and all Steve wanted to do was curl up and sleep.

"Hey, Rogers. Dinner is ready! Come get it before I feed it to the pigeons." Bucky hollered from the kitchen into the bedroom and Steve groaned, dragging himself to go eat.

They ate, drank a tad bit (mostly Bucky gulping down two cans of Bud Light), and didn't even bother to put pajamas on as they stripped their day clothes off.

"Are those my boxers I spy? They sure make your ass look nice." Steve managed to sneak up behind a bent over Buck, who was searching for his phone in the pile of discarded clothes. He wrapped his arms around the shorter of the two's waist and bent forward himself, leaving little pecks along Bucky's back.

Bucky found his phone, yet didn't really care to stand straight, leaning his upper body against a dresser to get some leverage, pushing back on Steve just to bug him. It worked as Steve hissed a quiet 'Damn' and gripped onto Bucky some more.

"James Buchanan Barnes, I swear if we don't move to this new bed of ours, I will go crazy." Bucky grinned at the use of his real name, standing properly and twisting in Steve's arms, beginning the venture to the bed till they both fell onto it, lips almost immediately smashing together in a torrent of heat, lust, yet they were tired.

"Gotta test the quality of the bed, so do your worst, Rogers."

"Oh trust me, I _will_."

**Author's Note:**

> 4TH ONE TODAY  
> DOMESTIC STUCKY IS MY FAVE STUCKY  
> IM SCREAMING  
> ahem I mean oh yeah sorry again I'm annoying but here - maybe follow my tumblr idk your choice but you cute don't forget: damned-if-i-do-stucky.tumblr.com


End file.
